A week handcuffed to Kaiba
by Greenizzle13
Summary: It's from joeys point of view and Marik handcuffs joey to Seto
1. Click!

**A Week Handcuffed To Kaiba**

Summary: the point of view is Joey's and the title explains the rest.

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh but I do own Nathan and Cecilla and the poetry.

Joey: I think u should have me and Seto start our love in this chapter!

Me: ahh NO! But I will get there don't worry it'll be in there by the fifth chapter, Maybe?

Seto: MAYBE! but I want joey now.

Me: okay? And with that let's start the first chapter k?

"You pick pocketed the HANDCUFFS from a police officer, THAT won't be in town for a WEEK. AND you don't even have the KEYS he does! And then you think it's Fucking funny to handcuff to KAIBA! As so as I get out of this I'm going to KILL you Marik!" I screamed while running after him dragging Kaiba behind me. I almost had him when Kaiba pulled me back off my feet.

"Ow, what was that for?" I gave him a look that said 'This better be good'.

"Am I staying at your house or are you coming to mine?" Kaiba said with a glare.

"Yours, my dad will Kill me if I came home like this." I said shuddering at the thought of going home to father handcuffed to a guy. Though, I won't mined just taking him home but then again father would beat me worst if he knew I was gay.

"What do mean kill you mutt?" Kaiba asked raising those thin eyebrows (I swear he could seduce someone with those).

"Nothing, Moneybags." I spat back. _Can I hug him he's so sexy he needs to be hugged. Wait, no bad joey get Seto out of your head. Did I just call him Seto?_

And then I realized something and ran over to Marik and whispered, "What if I have to take a shower or go to the bathroom?" Marik started laughing, "Marik, I'm serious!"

"Just do it and hope for the best." Marik said with two thumbs up. I did not get a good image from that and as it looks Kaiba did too. I whispered to Marik, "I wonder what Kaiba is thinking?" Marik looked over to Kaiba and thought about it and then got a nose bleed.

"Dammit, Joey you gave me a nose bleed!" Marik said trying to cover his nose with little success. The blood seeped through his fingers. Now it was my turn to laugh. "Come on Kaiba let's go." I said.

"Wait Joey don't you need a change of cloths?" Kaiba asked.

"I have spare cloths at the bottom of my book bag." I told him.

"Why?" Kaiba asked confused.

"If something happens at school, duh?" I lied. I have the clothes in case I can't go home but I'm not going to tell him that.

We were walking to the Kaiba Mansion. So we ran into Nathan, Nathan is nicer than Kaiba but if his father does something to his sister, that my dad would do to me. Then he is worst than Kaiba. These were one of those days. 


	2. Nathan

Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

Seto: You put my name and the word sexy in the same sentence in Joey's mind!

Joey: I always have that in my mind.

▓Seto glomps Joey▓

Me: Okay, then let's start the story.

#####*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#***#*#*##*#*#*##*##*#*#*#**#**#*#*

"Hey, street dog. You living under the park bench again or is Kaiba taking home as a call boy?" Nathan with a stupid grin.

"Yes and no." I said changing his whole attitude.

"Joey, I didn't know. What happened this time?" He asked with concern. He and his sister are the only ones that know about my father, because they live right next door.

"I was five minutes last night," I said looking at the ground.

"Mutt, what do you mean?" Kaiba said I forgot he was there.

"Nothing, moneybags, you wouldn't understand and not only that, but it's none of your business," I said with an icy glare. _Yeah, I can do that too._

"I can make it my business, pup," Kaiba said.

"No, you can't but I'd like to see you spend a week in my life," I growled which didn't help the dog jokes. I turned back to Nathan, "How's your sister, Cecilla?"

"David, got her last night, she was an hour late. And her outfit for tomorrow's dance compation doesn't hide all the bruises." Nathan said sadly.

"I promised to go to that what time does she go on?" I asked.

"Twelve pm, sharp, she's already got her song I have to go help her so see ya, Joey. Oh and Kaiba it might be for the best if you don't call Joey dog names around my sister." Nathan said turning to leave.

"See ya," I yelled.

"Why shouldn't I call you mutt, around her, mutt?" Kaiba said flashing his sparkly eyes.

###*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#**#*#**#**#*#*#*#*#*#

**Me: so I'm sorry for the short chapter being shorter.**

**Seto: Am I suppose to be concerned in this chapter or can I go back to squeezing Joey.**

**Me: go for it.**

**Joey: NOOOOO!**

▓**Joey runs away with Seto right behind him**▓

**Me: bye.**


	3. Poetry

Ch.3

**Me: I dont own yugioh but if I did joey/seto will happen.**

** Joey: Im the seme yes.**

** Seto: Not on my watch **

** Joey: AAAhhh well it great while it lasted**

** Me: k seto its time for you to glomp joey**

** ▓ Seto glomps Joey▓ **

**########################**

"Uh... let's just say... she gets mad when someone is mean to me. And I learned from experience not to get her mad. Last week Honda got her mad and he is now on crouches for leg and ankle." I said freezing in my spot. Making the sexy ass Kaiba bump into me and spill my papers all over the ground coming for my bag. I bent down to pick them up and so did he. I saw him pick up my poetry. _That I do for fun and to let feelings out._

"Hey, Kaiba don't read that!" I screeched trying to grab for it as he put it out of my reach. He began to read it. It read:

**Blue eyes, Brown Eyes**

By: joey wheeler

Mine are brown, Yours are blue

Can love see this too?

I sold my heart for you to bear

But you do want it there

I try to see the reasoning

But it's not there

Do you understand my feelings for you?

You sit there as if you do

Are my feelings there too?

You get up and walk away

Your eyes still haunt me everyday.

Kaiba blinked and handed it back, "You wrote this this?" he asked. I hesitated.

"I... Yes, I like writing poetry, it gives me a way to express my feelings out." I finally said.

All I could think was, _Thank god Kaiba didn't ask who it was about. I would have killed my self before I told Kaiba that it was him. _We walked to the mansion quietly after that. That is until Mokuba saw Seto.

#########################

** Me: well I guess this keeps you guessing about my guessing and devious mind?**

** Mokuba: Please don't let me walk in on them kissing I mean im only 13.**

** Seto: yeah no Traumatizing my brother**

** Me: okay but that means you have to wait longer for Joey.**

** Seto: never mind Sorry Mokie.**

** Me: ╘goes off to plan╘ Bye Bye. Oh and one more thing I have ideas for the ending and I want your guys input. 1. they wait all week for the keys, 2. joey finds a bobby pin and picks the lock or 3. Cecilla gets into trouble and joey forces the handcuffs off breaking a few knuckles in the process. Please tell me, I need to know. K now bye please review. **


	4. Truth

**Ch. 4**

** Me: Hi what up? ▓ looks over to see Mokie beating up Seto▓**

** Mokie GET OFF YOUR BROTHER!**

** Mokie: but he asked for it.**

** Me: what did he do?**

** Mokie: He... he... took away my video games for a month because I made a joke about him and Joey. ▓ brings out the eyes▓ Will you get them back for me?**

** Me: i'll try so while im trying the readers can read.**

**#####################**

"Seto!" Mokuba screamed as we walked into the mansion. Mokuba glomped Seto legs.

"Hi. Mokie, could you put my laptop in the study and an extra chair, please?" Kaiba asked.

"Okay, but what is Joey doing here?" He inquired.

"He is handcuffed to me." Seto said lifting up our hands to show Mokuba. Mokuba scurried off to do as he was told. Wait did I just call Kaiba, Seto. I thought this would be a good time to call home. I opened my phone and typed in my home number. It rung three times. _Please go to voice mail Please. _Bad news he picked up.

"Hello?" I heard him say.

"Hi, dad. I won't be home for a week I'm staying at a classmate's house." I said in a little voice hoping he wouldn't yell. Kaiba gave me a weird look, I didn't know if it was because of the voice I used or if it's because I said classmate.

"Boy, you better get home right now or your going to be sorry!" He yelled through the phone loud enough so I had to hold it away from my ears, so Kaiba probably heard.

"I can't come home sorry." I whimpered.

"Sorry, ain't gonna cut it boy. You get one swipe each hour your not home!" He kept yelling.

"Sorry, bye," I hung up and put away my phone.

"Mutt, what's a swipe?" Kaiba asked.

"None of your business, moneybags." I snapped at him. "by the way what's 24 times 7?"

"168." Kaiba answered.

Yup, I'm not coming to school for at least a month, good thing it's spring break. Oh, and if you were wondering my dad got a new whip the leather kind. And last week I got 17 slashes or swipes for talking back to him.

"Damn." I muttered. Kaiba went to his study with me following. He sat down and started typing so I sat down.

"Hey, Kaiba?" I asked. He looked over a me.

"What?" He answered.

"Can I have a piece of paper and a pencil?" I asked.

He reached out into his drawers and gave me what I asked for. "There."

He said turning back to his work. I wrote:

**The Pain**

By: Joey Wheeler

You hurt me Verbally

You tell me I'm a worthless, Mutt

And I believe you.

You hurt me physically

You beat me and send me to the hospital

You tried to kill me when I fought back

I work to keep us together

I let you abuse me.

You're the reason for my pain

But I still have to put up with you

And one day I will say goodbye

For the last time

I doodled a picture next to it of a lost, hurt, golden puppy. The picture was pretty good. I heard Kaiba stop typing and I looked over to see him staring at the picture.

"Why would you draw that?" Kaiba asked.

"Because it goes with the poem and it's me" I said looking at my feet.

"Joey, that's not true." Kaiba said grabbing my shoulders to turn towards him but I kept looking at my feet.

"Yes, it is!" I sobbed still looking down.

"No It not." He said pulling my head up to face him.

"How would you know? You're not there when I'm whipped or beats me or yells or takes everything out on me, because what I am. You have no idea what I've been through." I sniffled.

"What have you been through?" he asked pulling me into an awkward hug.

"Alot." I said quietly. "Hey, Kaiba, would you come with me to a rally with me tonight. There's something I want you to see."

#######################

** Me: sad part I know but there's more**

** Seto: ▓ weeps in corner▓**

** Me: what r u crying about?**

** Seto: Someone is abusing my puppy! and where r we going?**

** Me: One I will let you save him later if u give Mokie back his games and two find out next chapter.**

** Seto: done **

** Mokie: YESSS! I give everyone that reviews, I will give u autographed Seto Kaiba pics with joey running away from a kissie Seto.**

▓ **starts handing out pictures▓ **


	5. Rally

**Ch. 5**

** Seto: Is there such a thing as a child abuse rally?**

** Me: you just ruined the surprise for the viewers and yes my cousins took me to one last week. **

** Seto: so... **

** Joey: So you better act surprised in the chapter. Is Cecilla going to be there?**

** Me: Yes now READ&REVIEW**

**#########%^%%%^%^%^%&*&*&&*&**&&***

"What time is it?" Kaiba asked.

"Seven pm." I answered.

"K, let's go," He says and picks up some keys. We got out of the car to come to a big steel door. A slot in the slide open, "Name and reason," the unknown voice said. Which I knew to be Nathan.

"Nathan, it's me Joey, and brought someone with me." I whispered.

"Oh, hey Cecilla is waiting for you up behind the stage." he said unlocking the door and letting us in.

"Why do you have to state that?" Kaiba asked as we walked into a building with on big room with a stage in the back and two bathrooms to the side.

"Oh, it's in case any abusive parents come by, it was my idea. The police let us have this space until we can pay it off so if any abusive parents come by so do the police." I answered once again. I walked up Cecilla.

"Hey, Cecilla are you doing the speech or am I?" I inquired.

"I will, but you will give reasons for yourself. And career choice. Like you always do." She tells me and we head to the stage. Cecilla goes up to the mic.

"Attention, we are all here for one reason and that is to help others, to get away from the abusers, and to help stop abuse of all kinds. Whether, it's physical, verbal, or sexual. Together we will stop it. Oh, and Monday earlier this week our own Joey Wheeler gave five hundred dollars to this place so we only have five thousand dollars left til we own this place. But you can still come here if you need to, and remember no matter what they say to you it's not your fault." Kaiba give me a look. And Cecilla continues, "The founders of this place and rally are me, Cecilla Tenison. I'm sexual abused since I was four, because my dad, David, thinks it's my fault my mom died. My brother, Nathan is beat by him because he tried to save me. The third is Tara she isn't here because she's in the hospital. Her dad broke both her legs, yesterday. But she is under all three abuses. And Joey Wheeler will share his reasons." She said stepping down as I pulled Kaiba with me to go up.

"My father beats me, because he says it's my fault my mother left us with my sister. For the biggest reason of all he is a homophobe, and I'm gay. And he is also a hypocrite, because he rapes me and he likes to ride." An 'Oh' ran through out the crowd of five thousand, I gave the mic back to Cecilla. But didn't walk back down.

Cecilla spoke again, "Now, never let them get in the way of your dreams. Tomorrow at 12pm I will be in a dance compation to get a scholarship to Domino school of dance. My brother wants to be a consular. Tara wants to be a zookeeper. Joey why you tell everyone what you want."

I took the mic again, "I want to open a place where abuse-es can get away from the abusers are put in jail." The crowd started to cheer. Kaiba pulled me to the side.

"I want to give the rest of the money." He said.

"Really, Seto?" I asked, wait I just called him Seto I hope he doesn't notice.

"Yeah, this all reminds me of my childhood. After 'he' adopted us, he raped me for fun but I never let him near Mokuba. I want to help." He said.

I walked up to the mic. "Hey, everyone Seto Kaiba is giving us the rest of the money, because he is the survivor." The crowd broke out in cheers again.

Kaiba made a check out for Cecilla, we headed home to bed. When we met a problem.

#####$%$%$%$%$&&^&^&^&^&****&*&*&*&*#&&#&#*

** Me: There we go.**

** Seto: what problem?**

** Mokuba: HE DID WHAT TO YOU!**

** Seto: So what?**

** Joey: My turn to glomp ║Joey glomps Seto's arms, while Mokuba glomps Seto's legs. And Seto falls over from being trapped. While I laugh. ║ **

**ALL: Please review and tell us what ending you like best.**


	6. Bed Time

**Me: hey im not dead my computer died and I just earned enough cash for a laptop. So he is more of the story.**

**Seto: Well its about time wat are planning for this chapter.**

**Joey: I hope its snuggles.**

**Seto: theres not going to be snuggles this early in the story dumby.**

**Joey: well there could be right Izzle?**

**Me: maybe ill put some just to get on numb-nuts nerves.**

**Mokuba: just don't have them do anything im too young to hear it and if u don't respect my wishes seto will make sure u cant walk dogs for money anymore.**

**Seto: Hey ur a dog walker maybe u could walk the…**

**Joey: FINISH THAT SENTENCE I DARE YOU! **

**Seto: I don't want to …**

**Joey: we and yugioh do not belong to her at all Please enjoy the story while I keep KAIBA IN his Place when comes to nicknames. **

**Me: okay lets start**

**Seto: don't leave me alone with him PLEASE!**

So we get back to the mansion and something creepy happened me and kaiba had the same Idea. You see I have shirts and jackets with zippers on the sleeves so I can take the off if I ever get handcuffed to another person which happened again. Weirdly Kaiba had the same idea.

So let me explain the again part. Ya' see last time Marik handcuffed me to… I cant say it but I gotta… he hand cuffed me to Bakura. It was so weird. I'm glad it was the sexy Kaiba this time.

So we're in kaiba's room im sleeping left side off the side of the bed on the floor. And kaiba's on the left side on the bed. His arm hanging down and my hand on my waist did I say I was on my side.

So I go to sleep.

_~Joey's_ _Dream World~_

_He walks towards me. "Where ya been, Mutt?" Oh, how I loathe that name. He walks closer and closer. He grabs my wrists and I can't fight back or I'll sink to his level. I won't be doing that anytime so. He pushes me against the wall, starts at my shirt he buttons down come undone. "Please stop I beg of you, im an everlasting mutt and ill never fight back or ever like so please let me go." I cried and pleaded._

"_Umm … no." he says and I close my eyes so I cant see him._

_~End of Dream~_

I wake up instantly as an arm wraps around my waist pulling me up on to the bed. As he settles me on the bed he leans close to me and whispers in my ear, "Puppy, you had a nightmare it will be all right. It will be all right puppy. Your fine and safe now." he pulls me closer to him and Oh god either he has a banana in one of his nonexistent pocket or he is very happy with me here.

I turn uncomfortly around to face Seto. "Seto?"

"Hmm…" he answers.

"I need to tell you something that it'll be better if you know now instead of finding out later." I said sheepish.

He looked at me apparently now wide awake. "what is it?"

"I kinda … don't know how to say this but…" I mumble the last words.

"Im sorry you what?" he glared.

"I said I think I like like like you." I repeated.

"Oh I thought something was wrong if that's the problem then I can fix that easy." he said with a serious look.

"How?" I asked completely dumb founded.

"Like this…" He closed the tiny gap between us. I felt a warmth against my lips and rhythm coming together, then something soft and wet ran across my lips and I let Seto in. He pushed me on my back as our make out secession got more powerful. We lasted several minutes before seto pulled back for air. I was breathing heavily. I just tasted heaven and I wanted more taste. I said, "you'll have to better than that."

"Oh really, now." Seto said as he claimed my lips once again. This time we went for dominance he won though. As I wanted but it's fun tring to delay his power. He let go and dropped down next to me and put his arm around me, thus putting my own arm over my side as well. (I bet you forgot we were handcuffed huh.)

He cuddled me and we fell a sleep together and I didn't have any nightmares this time. I was right where I wanted to be.

**Me: hey joey wheres seto?**

**Joey: over there (points to a chair with a tied up and angry seto kaiba (mouth duck taped shut) going 'mhnmm' over and over again)**

**Me: why hasn't Mokuba untied him yet?**

**Joey: I paid him off with some candy. (seto having heard this begins rocking chair, chair falls over and breaks ) Oh no.**

**Seto: Joey! Why did u give my brother candy? You no wat happens when he has candy.**

**Joey: I lied he didn't get any candy. He just didn't want to help you. Viewers please R&R and send seto so chill pills and also does anyone no setos middle name.**


	7. The Job Interuption

**Me: Hello, Today joey is gonna get a phone call from where he works at 2 in the morning. **

**Seto: And where does the pup work**

**Me: Ask joey.**

**Joey: You will read it so please read.**

So at 2 in the frickin morning, my phone goes off.

'Yeah, Yeah yeah yeah my best friends brother is the one for me. Yeah yeah yeah yeah A blue eyed dueler and he's 6ft 3".' my phone goes off and seto hands me my phone and says, "Nice ring tone."

"Hello," I answer the phone, "what do you want frank?"

"Okay joey I know it's ur week off but I need u here, now they want the Doberman." He says.

"Well im on my vacation days, the Doberman is not showing up, and u cant fire me because im the best you've got." I said.

"Ahh come on joey here I'll put u on speaker. Hey everyone who do you want again." he yells I put my phone on speaker as well.

"Doberman, Doberman, Doberman." they chanted.

"im sorry folks but im not coming in just to sing." I said to them.

"Hey joey," I hear a smaller voice say must be a fan, "you still promised to be here for the Kaiba fan night right, didn't you say you were going to try to get The Seto kaiba to come Thursday right?"

"yeah I did say that didn't I? Well I guess ive been so busy with the surpise dance chorography, slide show that'll be playing behind me, as well as learning the lyrics I forgot to ask I will promise you ill ask very very soon." I said to them.

"All right Doberman we understand. Bye." Frank said hanging up the phone. I clicked the end button and dropped it on the floor.

"The Doberman? Kaiba fan night? Where do you work pup?" Seto says to me.

"Lets see when I first started working at the Dog House (a Club) I needed a stage name and the word mutt came to mind and I said I would be the Doberman. Next we have a Kaiba fan night every month everyone there knows that I like you so I always sing that night, and this year we want you there. So will you come next Thursday." I say in one big breath.

"yeah but joey we're still locked together." He points out. So naïve and he doesn't even know I have a plan, tomarrow we'll go see an old friend of mine who specilize with hand cuffs and chains.

"Don't worry Kaiba I have a friend she's pretty good with handcuffs and Marik will get in big trouble at the same time but that's for tomorrow lets go to sleep for now" I say cuddling into my Seto. He hugged me as best he could. And we went to sleep.

**Kaiba: wat the hell was that? **

**Joey: Seto you know exactly wat that was.**

**Seto: Are u still mad at me?**

**Joey: so wat if I am I have every right to be.**

**Me: For those of you who we're reading the story and couldn't see them fighting back stage, this is wat happened. Seto had joey in his arms bridal style and Mokie came out of nowhere and scared the crap of Seto and instead of taking joey with him when he ran away. He dropped joey on the floor and ran for it. that's insensitive don't u think?**

**Joey: He dropped me on my butt on cememt floor. If you would like to help me get revenge tell me his middle name and comment if you think wat he did was wrong.**

**Seto: I told you I was sorry.**

**Me: until next time. R&R for joeys sake.**


	8. morning

**Me: Joey let kaiba out of that head lock! ^Kaiba just wakes up from I'm_sorry_but_no's shot and joey puts him in a head lock^**

**Joey: Ahh come on we all know how much he likes it.**

**Seto: Joey if you don't let me go ill I'll go to another country on a business trip and leave you in the mansion.**

**Joey: That's okay me and mokie will have a party with soda and candy and I'll give mokie sugar and u'll never know because ur in another country.**

**Seto: then I'll stay home and never go on business trips.**

**Joey: okay then I'll kiss you and never let you work again.**

**Seto: I can never win with you can I?**

**Joey: No no u can't ^lets go of seto, but not before a very hot kiss^**

**Seto: ^looks toward me^ Why are you drooling? **

**Me: that was hot how could any yoai fan girl not be drooling?**

I wake up with Seto's legs wrapped around mine. My head was on his chest. I inhaled just to get his scent. He rolled around taking me with him.

"Ouff, Seto." I gasped

He slept on. So I pushed him as hard as I could. "Seto!"

He woke with a start, and hit his head on mine.

"Oww." We said together. It's the pain of both worlds.

"Joey, What the Hell!" Seto said unwinding one of his arms to clutch his head.

"Would you please take your leg from in between mine?" I ask.

"Oh Uh, sure." Seto says unwinding his legs from mine.

"Uh Joey, was that turning you on by any chance." Seto asks.

I look down. "Uh yeah kinda, okay moment now weird." I said. We got out of the bed. And we (already dressed) go down stairs. To see Mokuba bouncing up and down running up to me and then look at Seto, and said, "OMG, You two are dating."

He hugged Seto and then me, and then said, "Come on I made you guys breakfast."

I looked at Seto when he bent down to my ear and said, "You will eat, swallow, and tell him you like it no matter what."

I nod my head as Mokie lead us to the kitchen. Me and Seto had to sit next to each other not that I'm complaining. Mokie gave us the food. And I took a big bite, and it tasted wonderful. I said, "Hey little buddy this tastes awesome."

I then smacked Seto up the side of the head.

"Ow." He says. "I guess I deserved that."

"Your darn right you did, Idiot." I say.

"Oh so now your calling me the C.E.O. of KaibaCorp an idiot?" He says calling me out.

"Watch it or I'll kiss you in front of your brother." As soon as I say that Mokuba goes running from the room going, "NNNOO!"

"Now that he's gone." Seto said leaning over to me.

He claimed my lips. I immediately let him in, we battled for dominance, I let him win. I started to suck on his tongue making him moan in the process.

"I don't want to hear it either!" Mokuba yelled from the living room.

"Ahh but it's so fun to make you listen." Seto yells back.

"Don't you have work to do?" Mokie yelled back.

"Oh, shit I do." Seto says looking at his watch.

"Hey, Seto you can't go to work at KaibaCorp." I say.

"And why not?" he asked.

"Isn't there always reports outside your company?" I comment.

"Why does that ma.. Oh crap." He said in realization.

"Mokie we're going to be in my home office." He yells to Mokuba. Getting no answer he dragged me up there with him. He sat down in his chair after pulling another chair up next to it, and getting out his laptop, and putting paper and a pencil. I sat down too. I will let him have his silence. I'll write a poem.

**You Are**

By: Joey Wheeler

I can't get you off my mind,

I think about you

Everyday and every night

I think of your eyes

Your sleek hair

Your cool clothes

Your sexy smile

Your smart ass comebacks

Your personality

But most of all

Just the sound of your voice

You are the light to my everyday

And the moon to every night

You are my tuxedo mask

You are my prince

You are my everything

I leave you be sometimes

And I love your laugh

You always find a way to be you

You thought you knew everything of me

But you still have a lot of learning on the subject of me.

Finished that must have took three hours of writing and Seto is asleep. Some how I manage to lift him into my arms. Putting my poetry on top of him I start to carry him up the stairs, and half way to his room he wakes up.

"Hey, Joey what are you doing?" he says after he realizes that I'm carrying him.

"Uh.. You fell asleep while I was writing. So I was taking you up to your room." I said putting him down on his feet.

The papers of my poetry fall to the floor, Seto bent over to pick them up. And began to read it.

"I should photo copy these and put them in a book, because they're just that good." Seto says.

"Your kidding right?" I asked.

"You wish I was, or wasn't." Seto says with a fun look on his face.

"Just give me the papers." I said demanding.

"Didn't you just hear me? I'm going to photo copy it." Seto said with a serious look.

"Okay, whatever," I say brushing it off.

We get to his room.

"Joey, will you tell me about your home life?" Seto asks.

**Me: Hey, Seto. Why so glum?**

**Seto: I'm not glum**

**Joey: You so are don't deny it.**

**Seto: you know what, readers can review.**

**Me: Okay, Bye.**


	9. Home

**Me: Seto popped a question.**

**Joey: He didn't ask me to marry him.**

**Seto: No you dumbass She made me say "Tell me about your home life."**

**Joey: Ohh. **

**Me: R&R**

"Tell me about your home life." He said after a few minutes.

"Uh… What home life, what do you mean, like what my life there has happened, or what my father has done me?" I ask.

"Everything." He says.

"Umm where to start?" I say.

"The beginning." He says.

"when I was little my mom took my sister away, and left me with my dad. That's when it started, my dad started to beat me, and when I turned 13 that's when he started to rape me, and I got into that gang. When I was 15 I got my job at the Dog house. And we started the rallys. And I got out of the gangs that's when the raping got worst," I siad with tears in my eyes.

"Seto, he did so much." I said finally able to cry and I hugg seto tight.

"It's okay Joey it'll be all right." he said to comfort me.

A couple of days past and Seto made a habit of taking my peotry away. I seriously I thought he was kidding about that.

"Hey, seto." I said.

"Hnn…" I get as an answer from him.

"I need to go somewhere let's go." I said. He got up and instead of going to the garge I went out side. You should have seen his face when I told him we were walking. It was funny as the shadow relm with marik in it WRECKING havick.

We got to an alley way with Cecilla waiting.

"Come with me," She said.

We come to our destination. I see an old friend standing there.

"Hey, Eveumiemie you think you could cut some cuffs for us." I asked.

"Yeah, how tough?" she asked.

"Mostly steel." I say.

"Of wrists or cut in half?"

"Wrists."

She goes be hind a curtain, and comes out with a strange pair of clips, I give her my hand and she clips it off with ease. I give her Seto's hand. And she does the same and says, "Joey, the payment?"

"Joey, I'm not giving her anymoney." Seto says.

"Oh, Kaiba she doesn't want money. She's a yoai fan girl." I say.

"Then what does she want to see?" He asked.

"This…" I say as I claim his lips pulling his head down to get more action, and he pulls my waist up. He immediately takes dominance and turns the scene very hot as I suck on his tongue. (It turns him on so much.) I pull away. And look at her, and she says, "So who hand cuffed you two?"

"Oh, you know Your henchmen Marik and Malik right?" I say.

"Don't worry I'll be sure to give them what they deserve." She says as we begin to walk home.

We got back. And he immediately slammed me against the wall kissing me fiercely. And when he let go I was breathing heavily.

"Tonight is Kaiba night, you coming?" I said looking at my watch. 5:30pm. I had to be there by 8pm to set up.

**Me: Joey is going to sing next chapie!**

**Seto: Hide Joey!**

**Joey: NNOOO! Wait it might be fun.**

(They said at he same time)

**BYE! =ALL**


	10. The Dog House

**Me: Well this chapter has Joey singing.**

**Joey: Yay I love singing**

**Seto: No you don't**

**Me: Yes he does**

**Joey: Shut up Kaiba**

**Seto: Okay Joey.**

**Me: R&R**

"Hell, Ya!" Seto says.

"It's settled, Lets go." I say.

We walk in and I call one of the service guys (one of my friends) over, "Hey, take Kaiba to the guest seat at the front and give him what ever he wants on the house I have to change before we open."

"Yes sir," he says. I leave Seto with him.

I get back stage to my dressing room and I change into my attire for the show. Black leather vest with my bandages (that seto did for me.) showing and black skin tight jeans (comando) with biker boots. For accessories I have a spiked collar, one silver erring on my left ear. Eye liner to bring out my eyes and I scuffed my hair to a more unruly look. I am now the Doberman. And we still have twenty mins till we open so I'll go see Seto.

I walk up to the twirly seat I made sure Seto sat in. I came up behind him and twirled him around and said, "What ya' doin'?"

"Waiting… Oh my god Joey what are you wearing?" Seto said.

"I'm not Joey I am The Doberman." I say with a goofy grin.

I lean in and give him a kiss he takes his opportunity and his tongue dives in to my mouth. I immediately start sucking on his tongue making him groan. He grabs my ass and sits me down on top of him. I grind and stop getting up. Breaking the kiss to say, " Not happening Seto Kaiba, You need to earn that."

"Huh, I thought I already did." He says. I leave him and go behind the curtains and grab the microphone. It's a head piece. When someone says, "Hey Doberman would you do a sound check for us?"

"Sure," I say. And I walk over to the music station and pick the chorus of long shot by: Kelly Clarkson this is the Kaiba spot light one for the end of the night. With the slide show.

"It's a Long Shot but I say why not,

If I say forget it I know that I'll regret it.

It's a long shot just to beat these odds,

The chance if we don't make

But I if I don't take it there's no chance

'Cause you're the best I've got

So take a Long shot…"

I finished saw the smirk wiped off Kaiba's face. I smirk. I go to the computer and download the slide show to the screen for later. (.com/watch?v=k-kbzfFsE4U&list=FLcWu1n9bveg5VISkmcrccng&index=11&feature=plpp_video)

"Kaiba put the smirk back on your face cuase you losing your smirk for that long is creepin me out." I yell to him. I look through the curtian to see him start smirkin again.

People start pialling in and there was a seat put next to Kaiba for my last song. I come out onstage and the crowd goes wild chanting my stage name.

"hey everyone settle down I need to speak. Okay so Kaiba is here I picked a great song for my last piece, but I have some before that. I picked up the mic and started sing my list of songs. First my version of Best Friends Brother by Victoria Justice. (the song on my fone.) then something else by Good charlotte, and second to last was Beautiful Soul by Jessie Mackartnie. Time for the last one.

"I dedicated this one to my boyfriend Seto Kaiba." I say. Everyone cheers and Kaiba fan girls cry. The lights dim and I go sit next to Kaiba.

"I felt it

The wire touch my neck

And someone pulled it tighter." a spot light hits me and Kaiba thus scaring the crap out of him.

"I never saw it coming

I started to black out

And then someone said good morning

I took it as a warning

I should have seen it coming.

So now I'll take a chance on

This thing we may have started

Intentional or not I

Don't think we saw it coming" I get and walk away, up the stage.

"It's all adding up to something

That asks for some involvement

That asks for a commitment

I think I see it coming

If we step out on that ledge." I ran my hand through my hair.

"My heartbeat beats me senselessly,

Why's everything got to be so intense with me

I'm trying to handle all this unpredictability

In all probability" I come down to chair, hand on each side leaning over him.

"It's a long shot but I say why not

If I say forget it I know that I'll regret it." I got up and back to my spot sitting next to him.

"It's a long shot just to beat these odds,

There's a chance we wont make it

But I know if I don't take it there's no chance

'Cause you're the best I've got." And go back up to the stage.

"So take a long shot

I realize that there is all this doubting

Things we're both scared about that

We'll never see them coming

Throw caution to the wind and

We'll see which way it's going

We'll never see it comin'

Til' it's much to close to stop.

My heartbeat beats me senselessly,

Why's everything got to be so intense with me

I'm trying to handle all this unpredictability

In all probability" I squat down while saying

"It's a long shot but I say why not

If I say forget it I know that I'll regret it." I got up .

"It's a long shot just to beat these odds,

There's a chance we wont make it

But I know if I don't take it there's no chance

'Cause you're the best I've got

So take along shot

Oh, I waited for fact to come of fiction

And you fit my description

I never saw you coming

But we'll make it

It's a long shot but I say why not

If I say forget it I know that I'll regret it

It's a long shot just to beat these odds,

There's a chance we wont make it

But I know if I don't take it there's no chance

'Cause you're the best I've got" I sat back down next to Seto.

"It's a long shot but I say why not

If I say forget it I know that I'll regret it (so take a long shot)

It's a long shot just to beat these odds,

There's a chance we wont make it

But I know if I don't take it (you didn't expect this)

It's a long shot but I say why not (oh you never saw me comin)

If I say forget it I know that I'll regret it( you didn't expect this)

It's a long shot just to beat these odds, (oh you never saw me comin)

There's a chance we wont make it

But I know if I don't take it" I leaned over and took a kiss from Seto in front of everybody.

I take to the stage to end the show as people cheer. "Alright everybody I'm done for the night this place closes in ten minutes and I have three hours of sleep before school today. Bye everyone." I walk back stage wipe of the make up, change back to my clothes. And I go out there to Seto, nobody recognizes me. Me and Seto go back to his house with him telling me how great I was and we get to cuddle tonight the right way but not with out a little make out session first. I was out like a light when we went to sleep.

**Me: Joey that was awesome **

**Seto: (grabs joey from behind and whispers) Joey u turned me on so much ur fixing it. (runs with joey back stage)**

**Me: wait for me let me videotape it. Review peeps im out. Wait. **


	11. justice and epilogue

**Me: School! Wake up u boneheads.**

**Joey: im not hard headed he is.**

**Seto: u just proved that u are by dening it and yes I am hard headed but that's not the only meaning to the word bonehead it also means …**

**Mokuba: he's teaching again I had to deal with this for 13 years make him stop joey.**

**Joey: stop Seto or no kisses for a week.**

**Seto: fine but for the record and the fans can verify with the story u stole most of those. **

**Me: okay seto. I don't own them god help them if I do.**

I woke up with Seto's head on my shoulder sucking on it. God damn does it feel good. "Seto mm so good but it to early," I looked at the clock 6:30 am. I feel him stop. And get up naked that's right the deed was done around 1hour and 39 mins ago and now there is pain in my back side and Seto never told me if his walls were sound proof and I hope so because Mokuba is right next door. Whoops.

He comes back fully clothed and clothes for me. I put them on and we headed down stairs. To find a Mokuba who got slapped by Seto after saying "Joey u sound like the girl last night im glad u can stand right now." me and Seto get in his limo to go to school. I slapped my forehead.

"I cant believe I forgot wat yesterday was wow how could I for get." I say.

"wat was that?" Seto asks.

"I turned 18 yesterday." I said "im finally free from my father"

Seto kissed me and intertwined our hands. Pulled me out on to the school court yard, were Kaiba's fan girls screamed and fainted. We walked right outside the class room. And he pulled me in when all of a sudden gasps were heard from Honda and tea and congrats from the rest of the gang( yugi and yami, Marik and Malik, Bakura and ryou.)

Kaiba sits down and I sit behind him. He turns around and gives me a quick kiss before class starts.

"Okay, class today we'll be writing poetry. You will work in partners. I have already the partners ready and ur subjects. Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba you have colors…" I didn't hear the rest. I was already writing. But I did catch "and you will all share your work."

Ah man not good not good at all. "what's wrong?" Seto asks.

"In class speaking." I say and the teach hears. She comes over and says, "well you can write and Seto can read it."

I said that was fine. So she told us to go first. Seto said, "A forest of colors by Joey Wheeler.

What do you see when you walk into a forest,

You see all the many different colors,

You will see the exuberant greens in spring and summer days,

You will see browns and golds and everything in between,

Lightly falling through the colorless breeze toward your feet in the fall,

In the winter, the trees are bare, but the beauty is still there,

The white sparkly snow lies on the ground all around,

And then the greens will come again, with many blooming petals with them,

The colors of the blooming flowers range from yellow to dark blue,

Even white still comes through,

And the cycle begins again, for the beauty never ends." Everyone clapped. And Seto sat down others gave theirs and Nathan walked in to the class room. The teach told me to go with him. We got into the hall way. "Whats wrong." I asked.

"Davids in jail he came over to the building last night following Cecilla and the cops were there and he was drunk enough to tell them that he abused us. And we're in a good foster family and we're going to this school now. And Cecilla told them that your dad hurts you, and their going to your house after school today and you have to be there to so they can see how he reacts when you come home after a week." In one long breath. I say thanks and go back to class and I tell seto the day goes on til the end of the day.

Me and Seto climb into his limo and as we turn to my apartment. The cops were set up outside. We get out and walk up.

"Joey, we need you to go in there and talk to him a bit. We know your 18 now so tell him you're here to get your stuff. If he tries anything, we'll barge in before he can touch you." The head chief of poilice says.

"K." I walk up leaving seto behind. I grab the from under neath the flower pot full of beer cans, and open the door. I immediately pick out the hidden cameras. I shut the door behind me.

"Dad, I'm home!" I yell through the dump of a place I use to call home. I hear a moan from my father's room. Great he's got himself a slut. I go to my room and grab my duffle bag from under the bed. I stuff my clothes in first, then I put my special things like from serenity, and put duel monsters on top. It's missing Red eyes cause a couple weeks ago my dad got pissed at me and burned it. I go back to the living 'not so living' area. To find my father waiting for me, with his whip out and his slut cowering in the corner. "where you going Mutt?" he says.

"I'm leavin' Da'" I say. He snaps the whip.

"Like hell you are." He says.

Suddenly police come in the front door I never locked behind me and my father was on the ground. And a very worried, yeah I said worried, Seto Kaiba. Came running in the door and hugged me. He took my duffle bag from me and put it in the limo. And we drove back to his mansion.

?_?

Epilogue

Cecilla got in to her school of dance, Nathan became a guidance counslor. And Evumiemie the one who cut our chains is a police officer. I opened with seto's help a safe house for homeless and abused kids. Kaiba corp. is still going strong With Mokuba running it and Seto helping out from time to time from his super early retire ment and I still work as the Doberman. Kaiba night still happens once every year. In the end it is happy.

_##

**Joey: I loved the epilogue so much I think im going to ask Seto a Question.**

**Seto: *walks in to the room in front of joey gets on one knee* Marry me?**

**Joey: YYYYEEEESSSS!**

**Me: Joy to the world Hate is dead because two can love each other. And yugi and yami sing. And yugi and yami sing. Da da da da da. Bye. **


End file.
